Amorcito Corazon
by sailor gaby
Summary: Años después de que Arnold y Helga hayan salvado el vecindario,ahora siendo unos adolescente,enfrentaran nuevos sucesos en sus vidas,entre ellos el amor y la amitad
1. Chapter 1

**Amorcito ****Corazón**

**Después de salvar el vecindario,unos cambios surgieron entre Arnold y Helga,ahora son dos adolescentes que empiezan a cursar la secundaria, sufrirán muchos cambios,entre ellos el amor,donde los sentimientos de Arnold hacia Helga aparecerán.**

**Acá**** les dejo una nueva historia de 'Oye Anrold,para los fanáticos de esta gran serie,y los fanáticos de la parejita,Arnold y Helga,bien en esta historia mostrara sucesos después de haber salavado el vecindario,y también veremos a una Helga totalmente nueva.**  
**También pasaran lindos momentos de amistad y amor y algunos momentos tristes a la parejita y los demás protagonistas Solo espero que les guste esta nueva historia,que pronto subiré el primer capitulo y espero que dejen reviews**

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	2. El inicio

**Capitulo 1:''El inicio''**

Pasaron algunos no muchos años desde que Arnold Gerald y Helga salvaron el vecindario.  
Todos crecieron se convirtieron en adolescentes que pronto entraran todos juntos en la secundaria.  
Arnold por fin vive ahora junto a sus padres y sus abuelos en la casa de huéspedes, después de ese viaje escolar,a San Lorenzo se reencontraron y paso un tiempo con sus padres hasta que decidieron volver a la cuidad,ahora tiene una hermanita de 5 a os llamada Ashley,le sigue gustando Lila,aunque en la selva beso a Helga despues de que ella dijo que lo amaba.  
Helga por su parte ahora esta mas cambiada aunque siga teniendo su peinado de coletas y su uniceja ,su cuerpo cambio muchísimo,por fin en la selva le confeso su amor a Arnold pero lamentablemente no se pusieron de novios, sufrió mucho su ausencia,su familia no cambio nada,  
ahora Olga se caso con ex compañero de la universidad y sus padres siguen alabandola,pero a ella la siguen ignorando,solo se ahoga preguntándose para que nació si nadie la iba a querer.

Unas semanas antes de que comiencen las clases,todos están en el periodo vacacional

En la casa de Helga ella se encuentra totalmente sola,pues sus padres fueron a visitar a unos familiares y como siempre Helga se queda en su casa mirando television y de repente suena el timbre

-Hola Helga-saluda Phoebe

-Hola Phebs,pasa vamos a merendar

- ¿Acaso estas sola hoy?

- ¿Tu que crees?

-Lo siento,es que no lo sabia

-Descuida Phoebe,ademas ya estoy acostumbrada,cada año que pasa mas me ignoran

-Ay Helga no te pongas triste,mira alegrarte que en dos semanas volveremos a clases

-Ja,ja Phoebe,volver a estudiar que diversión

-Helga!

- ¿Que?

-Nada amiga,pero debes alegrarte volveremos a estar todos juntos,nuevos profesores,a lo mejor nuevos compañeros,veremos Sid,Harold,Rhonda,Lila,Arnold y todos los demás

-Arnold!-decía Helga poniéndose triste

-Perdóname Helga no quiera nombrarlo, perdón-decía Phoebe toda apenada

-No te preocupes,al fin de a cabo volveré a verlo,tengo que superarlo Phoebe

-Helga, ¿Acaso te estas rindiendo?, ¿Tu?,la que siempre luchaba y soñaba tener a Arnold y nunca se rindió me extraña e ti

-Hay que ser realistas Phoebe,ya no somos niños,Arnold no me ama como yo a el,y ya desperté de mi sueño de ni a,jamas me corresponderá Arnold,el ama a Lila

- ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo el?

Helga recordo aquella vez en la selva de San Lorenzo despues de confesarle a Arnold que realmente lo amaba

**Analepsis**

_Arnold y Helga se encontraban perdidos ellos solos caminando hasta que se detienen_

_-Arnold_

_- ¿Que ocurre Helga?_

_- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que paso en industrias futuro hace un a o cuando intentamos salvar el vecindario?_

_-Lo recuerdo_

_-Yo te dije que te amaba Arnold,y ahora que estamos aquí solos me siento segura_

_- ¿A que quieres llegar Helga?_

_-Todo lo que te dije es verdad Arnold_

_-Pero tu después me dijiste que fueron los nervios del momento_

_-No Arnold,es que después me volví a sentir insegura,al principio fueron los nervios,pero me sentía tan apenada de admitirlo que te mentí Arnold,yo si te amo,y me siento muy segura ahora_

_- ¿Me dices que me amas?_

_- ¿Estas sordo o que?,claro que te amo,tu eres mi amorcito corazón te amo Anold y no me importa quien lo sepa __después_

_-Helga yo..._

_- ¿Que?_

_-Estoy muy confundido,yo siento algo por ti,este tiempo en la selva me di cuenta que siento algo por ti,pero no es amor,lo siento_

_-Arnold,te dije mi gran secreto,no debí hacerlo,yo sabia que me ibas a rechazar lo sabia_

_-Helga lo lamento yo no..._

_- ¿TU QUE CABEZA DE BALÓN , ¿ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE?,TE DIJE MI SECRETO AFRONTE MIS TEMORES,TE AMO ARNOLD DESDE QUE ERAMOS NIÑOS Y TE TRATABA MAL PORQUE QUERÍA OCULTAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS PERO TE AMO_

_-Lo siento Helga,pero yo quiero estar con Lila,siento algo por ti pero no se que es,pero Lila tiene algo muy especial_

_-Es linda,incluso mas linda que yo_

_-Yo no dije eso_

_-Fue una indirecta lo que me dijiste,ella es mas linda que yo por eso la quieres_

_-Lo siento no quise lastimarte_

_-Pero lo hiciste,no quiero volver a hablarte en un tiempo y no te preocupes que no te diré mas insultos_

_-Pero Helga entiéndeme amo a Lila-dijo Arnold no muy seguro e hiriendo a Helga_

_-Te entiendo,no te molestare mas cabeza de balon se feliz con Lila_

_Siguieron caminando sin decir una palabra hasta que por fin los demás los __encontraron_

**Fin del Analepsis**

-Eso fue lo que paso amiga

-Lo lamento Helga,no se que decirte

-No hay que decir nada,yo sabia que me rechazaría,solo que ahora que crecimos lo amo cada vez mas

-Te entiendo,tu amor por el '**'mantecado'**' se hizo cada vez mas fuerte con el tiempo

-Si,jajaj mantecado

-Pero anímate Helga,tienes 15 años tienes nuevas oportunidades

- ¿Pero que estas diciendo Phoebe?, ¿Quieres que deje de amar a Arnold?,eso nunca

-Helga, podrás amarlo siempre,pero no te cierres en el,vive la vida, habrá oportunidades para el amor y otros chicos

-Es que yo lo amo

-Lo se,pero vamos Helga,dentro de poco entraremos a la secundaria y es el inicio de algo nuevo ,date una nueva oportunidad,prueba otros postres y aléjate un poco del mantecado

-De acuerdo Phoebe,lo hare

-Así se habla

- ¿Que te parece si miramos una película?

-De acuerdo

Las dos amigas se acomodan en el sofá llevándose bocadillos y bebida,Helga cambio mucho este tiempo,le empezaron a gustar las peliculas y telenovelas románticas,cosa que Phoebe se sorprendió.

Mientras en la casa de Arnold

-Oye Arnold, ¿Estas contento de que empiezan las clases?

-No mucho Gerald,la secundaria es difícil ademas tendremos el doble de tareas,es criminal

-Ni me lo digas viejo, adiós a las noches de películas y a lo conciertos

-De vuelta a madrugar,y ahora tendremos mas responsabilidades

-Asi es pero lo bueno que todos nos rencontremos y voy a ver a Phoebe

-Gerald,ves a Phoebe todos los días

-Pero igual la extraño

-Parece que tu noviazgo va muy bien

-De maravilla hermano,de maravilla

-Me alegro por ti Gerald

- ¿Y tu Arnold?

- ¿Yo que?

-Ay,hermano hablo de tu vida amorosa

-Bueno Gerald,esta vez le pediré a Lila que sea mi novia

-Ay otra vez,sabes que solo le agradas nada mas,a ella le gusta ese primo raro tuyo

-Si pero este ultimo a o estuvo cada vez mas cerca mio y se olvido de Arnie

-Si como tu digas,pero dime ¿y Helga?

- ¿Que hay con ella?

-Tu lo sabes Arnold,me contaste lo que paso aquella vez en la selva,y después de eso dejo de ponerte apodos ni molestarte

-Siento un poco de cariño por ella,no la amo,siento que amo a Lila,siempre ame a Lila,solo que cuando vi que se deprimió cuando la rechace no se, sentí una oresion en el pecho

-Ay amigo espero que no te equivoques y elijas a la chica incorrecta

-Gerald tu eras uno de los que menos querías que estuviera con Helga

-Lo se pero después de que confeso que te amaba comprendí el porque te trataba de esa manera

-Igual si tanto me ama debería entenderme,ademas ella no es para mi es ruda,la mujer tiene que ser sofisticada,y que sepa cocinar,por supuesto que sea culta,pero Helga no es lo contrario

-Ay amigo veo que te estas confundiendo si piensas que Lila te aceptara así de una

- ¿Y por que no?,estuvimos muy juntos este ultimo año incluso le agrada estar conmigo y ella me busca es mi oportunidad

-Lo que digas viejo

-Gerald por favor apoyarme en esta amigo

-Sabes muy bien Arnold que soy tu mejor amigo y te apoyare en todas

-Gracias Gerald

Arnold y Gerald se dan su carazteristico saludo de dedos mientras se ponen a ver una película de acción que a ellos dos les gusta

Mientras en la casa de Helga,ella y phoebe conversan mientras ven la película

-Como me gusta esta película-dice Helga

-Es algo vieja pero esta linda, me gusta Sensatez y sentimientos(N/A:Perdon pero es la única película que se me vino a la mente)

-Es hermosa,nunca había visto algo así,Kate es hermosa, ¿Te hubieras imaginado Phebs ser linda como ella?

-Podría ser

-Imposible

- ¿Por que?

-Mírame Phoebe no tengo lindo cuerpo ni linda cara

-Helga,tienes 15 años tu cuerpo se esta formando bien,solo que deberías cambiar un poco el look

-Estas loca

-Anda Helga,es momento de un cambio ya somos grandes merecemos cambiar

-Puede que tenga razón

-Perfecto en estos días iremos al salón de belleza

-Espero no arrepentirme

-Ya veras que no

-Un cambio,seria bueno realmente un cambio ,lo intentare

Phoebe se quedo a dormir en la casa de Helga para hacerle compañía,no podía conciliar el sueño,se quedo pensativa

'_'No es mala idea un cambio,necesito dejar atrás mi pasado,necesito olvidarme de Arnold,este es el inicio de una nueva etapa''_

Seguía estando pensativa hasta que por fin se durmió,este seria el inicio de una nueva vida para todos.

**Continuara...**

**Estimados Lectores:Aca les traje el primer capitulo de Oye Arnold,lamento si es algo corto, acá vimos como Arnold rechazo a Helga,pero no se preocupen que esta historia tendrá sorpresas,y les aseguro que Arnold y Helga estarán juntos como muchos desean.**  
**Bueno espero que a los fanáticos de Oye Arnold les haya gustado mi primer capitulo,pronto pondré otro mas,dejen reviews por favor que me gusta.**  
**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	3. Un cambio

**Capitulo 2 ''Un cambio''**

Pasaron 4 dias desde que Helga habia arreglado con Phoebe ir al salon de belleza,esa tarde Phoebe la fue a buscar a su casa

- ¿A donde piensas ir Helga?

-Ya te lo dije Miriam,tengo cosas que hacer con Phoebe

-Tu siempre la misma exscusa Helga,siempre tienes que salir, ¿Cuando te ocuparas de tus responsabilidades niña?,tu eres una floja que no tiene futuro nunca seras como Olga, tu siempre haciendote la resentida no llegaras a nada

-Basta Miriam,no eres la indicada para decirme eso

-Hablare con tu padre de esto,ademas es cierto eres una buena para nada Helga,lo eres

-Habla lo que quieras,total es a mi quien me ignoran, y deja de molestarme-decia Helga mientras salia por la puerta

-Helga!,ven aqui que no termine contigo!,achhh! esta niña me da mas poblemas,tengo que comunicarme con Bob

Mientras afuera en la puerta se encuentra con Phoebe

- ¿Que te sucede Helga?-decia preocupada al notar la cara de poco amigos de Helga

-Nada amiga,lo de siempre,Miriam tratandome de arruinar la vida,no se que le paso este ultimo año pero me fastidia,cada vez mas grande soy y ella se enoja mas

-Vamos Helga,a lo mejor le cuesta creer que eres una mujer

-No Phebs,antes ni se ocupaba de mi,ahora se enoja conmigo de nada,le molesta que hable o que salga,no lo se,pareciera que ahora me odiara

-No lo creo,tu misma dijiste que no te hacia el menor caso

-Pero ahora que soy mas grande me trata pesimo,siempre me molesta,me grita y me abofetea a veces

- ¿Te abofetea?, ¿Desde cuando Helga?

-Cuando cumpli los 13 años tuve mi primera menstruacion,y a partir de ahi empezo a tratarme como me trata ahora

- ¿Que dices?

-Ven amiga,te lo contare en el camino

Las chicas iban rumbo al salon de belleza,mientras Arnold y Gerald estaban en los jueguitos electronicos

-Viejo son un monton de libros los que compramos

-Ni modo Gerald hay que acostumbrarse

-No se como los aguantare son tan pesados,pero oye, ¿Hablaste con tu chica?

-No esta de viaje con su papa,esta visitando a algunos familiares

-Si a los berbely ricos jajjaja

-Gerald no es gracioso

-Lo siento Arnold, ¿Y cuando volverá?

-Un dia antes de que comiencen las clases,no aguanto estar sin ella

-Ya calmate Arnold

-No puedo Gerald,la extra o mucho,extra o mucho a Lila

-Ay Arnold,tu no cambias

- ¿A que te refieres?

-A nada, déjalo así,solo te aconsejo,nunca te fijes en la apariencia

-De acuerdo Gerald,tomare tu consejo,ya me paso una vez con Ruth, ¿Lo recuerdas esa feria cuando quería acercarme a ella?

-Viejo como no me lo voy a acordar,ese día me tenias de un lado al otro

-Pero esto es diferente,es Lila a la que amo

-Como tu digas amigo ,como tu digas

-Gerald por favor,solo te pido que me apoyes

-Ya te lo dije hermano,soy tu amigo y te apoyare en todas

-Gracias Gerald

-De nada viejo

Mientras tanto Phoebe y Helga seguían caminando mientras las dos conversaban

-No puedo creerlo Helga

-Pues créelo Phebs,mi madre antes solo me ignoraba,pero con el tiempo me empezó a tratar de la manera que me trata ahora,cuando tenia 13 a os me vino la primera menstruación mientras me bañaba,yo no sabia lo que era ya que en la escuela todavía no hablamos sobre eso y ella nunca me lo contó

- ¿Nunca hablo contigo sobre la menarquia?

-Nunca Phebs

-Pero ¿Como paso?

-Me estaba bañando cuando de repente me cayo sangre,una hemorragia salí de la ducha me puse mi bata y fui a donde estaba Mirian,estaba dormida y la desperté al principio hizo lo mismo que hacia antes ignorarme y hablarme cualquier estupidez,hasta que la lleve conmigo al baño,cuando entro y le mostré las manchas de sangre en el piso abrió sus ojos como platos,se quedo callada un buen rato mirándome y luego me abofeteo diciéndome que manche con sangre el piso y que era una pecadora,a partir de ese día su trato empezó a ser distinto,me empezó a tratar mal

-Por Dios Helga,eso es duro

-Ni lo digas Phoebe

-Pero ¿Y tu papa?

-Como siempre en sus asuntos,el no esta enterado de nada de lo que se refiere a mi, ¿Que puedo esperar de el ?

-Bueno Helga, anímate que pronto llegaremos

- ¿A donde me piensas llevar Phoebe?

-Sorpresa!

-Phoebe, ¿En donde me trajiste?

-Ya te lo dije Helga al salón de belleza

-No Phoebe no puedes hacerme esto

-Helga ya cediste y no te debes echar para atrás ahora entremos que me lo vas a agradecer

-Hay Phoebe!

Las dos amigas entran al salon de belleza,obvio que Helga no muy convencida,por supuesto mas que nada nerviosa

-Hola en que puedo ayudarlas-preguntaba una empleada

-Hola,mi amiga necesita un peque o cambio de look

-Hay pero que ni a tan linda-decía la mujer mirando a Helga

- ¿Perdon?, Esta usted ciega o que?-preguntaba Helga algo confundida

-No Niña,solo que eres muy linda solo que lo ocultas,mira esos ojos que tienes,tu cabello es hermoso,tus labios y tienes mucho busto,tu cuerpo bien formado, ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Eh... 15 años

-Pero parecieras que tuvieras 17,tienes el cuerpo de una mujer

- ¿Me quiere ver mas vieja?

-No corazón para nada,ven que te arreglaremos-la mujer se fue llevando a Helga

-Te esperare aquí amiga-decía Phoebe mientras se sentaba a leer una revista

Mientras la mujer llevo consigo a Helga a una de las sillas frente a un espejo

-Mírate,eres hermosa,vamos a sacar esa belleza que ocultas

-¿Y Como lo hará?

-Primero te soltare este hermoso pelo y lo dejare caer

Eso fue lo primero que hizo,y después de un buen tratamiento en el cutis y su pelo,fueron a buscar la ropa indicada

-Linda,tu no te vistes provocativa,pero te daré una ropa que aunque sea normal te hará ver una linda princesa

-No exagere por favor

-Es que no exagero,ya veras como quedaras

Momentos después la mujer iba hacia donde Phoebe

- ¿Ya termino?, ¿Como quedo?

-Ven conmigo y lo veras

Tanto Phoebe como la mujer fueron hasta donde estaba Helga toda terminada

-¿Y Bien?, ¿Que tal me veo?

-Helga!

- ¿Que ocurre Phoebe?,dime la verdad

-Bueno..Helga..estas...

-Niña me equivoque al decirte que estarías linda

- ¿Que dice?, ¿Estoy fea?

-No,dije que me equivoque al decir que estarías linda,porque estas hermosa,eres bellisima niña

- ¿Que?-peguntaba Helga toda confundida

-Mírate al espejo Helga

Helga se fue a ver al espejo y no lo podía creer lo que vio,su pelo estaba suelto,liso y largo hasta la cintura,con una hebilla de flor color rosa y el pelo muy brilloso,su uniceja se convirtió en dos cejas muy bien alineadas,sus ojos estaban bien azules,tenia un poco de rimen en las pestañas pero estaba muy natural,sus labios bien carnosos y con un labial rosa suave,y estaba vestida con una linda pollera a la rodilla de color blanca,que dejaban ver sus lindas piernas y una remera ce ida al cuerpo de color rosa flúor que le dejaba ver su hermoso cuerpo desarrollado tenia unos zapatitos sin tacos del mismo color de la remera,y tenia pintada las u as de mano de color blanco perlado,simplemente estaba hermosa.

-Dios, ¿Esta soy yo?

-Así es Helga te ves espectacular

-No puedo creerlo,no puedo creer quien soy

-Pues créelo ni a,te dije que eras hermosa,pareces una princesa angelical

-No creo tan angelical

-Pero tienes una sonrisa de ángel muy hermosa

-Helga eres hermosa

-Gracias Phoebe,eres una gran amiga,gracias por ayudarme,y a usted tambien gracias

-No me lo tienes que agradecer

-Bien paguemos y vamos a comer un mantecado

- ¿Helga?

-Phoebe hablo de un mantecado real

-Ah,jajja,se me olvido

-De acuerdo vamonos

Luego de pagarle a la empleada las dos amigas se despiden y luego se retiran del lugar

- ¿Estas feliz?

-Claro Phoebe que lo estoy,gracias amiga

- ¿Gracias?, ¿De que?

-Por ayudarme me siento muy bien gracias-dice Helga abrazando a Phoebe muy feliz

-No me lo agradezcas que no fue nada,vamos a la heladeria

-Si vamos

Mientras Helga y Phoebe entran a la heladería Arnold y Gerald todavía están en los juegos electrónicos

-Gerald,solo falta poco para empezar las clases

-Si viejo, uf adiós a todo el hermoso verano que vivimos

-No debe ser tan malo la secundaria,como dijimos antes tiene sus ventajas y desventajas

-Como Lila y Helga

-No empieces por favor,ya hablamos de mi situación con Helga,sabes que espero ver a Lila para pedirle que sea mi novia

-Hay amigo tu si que te gustan los enredos

-Gerald!

-De acuerdo no dije nada,yo solo quiero ver a mi Phoebe

-¿ Acaso no la veras hoy?

-No,me dijo que tenia cosas que hacer,de seguro debe estar con Helga

- ¿Con Helga?

-Claro Arnold,ellas son amigas,es normal que se vean

-Hace mucho que no vemos a Helga desde que volví de la selva

-Bueno la veremos en la secundaria

-Ni que lo digas,aunque ya no me pondrá apodos,solo espero no tener que cruzar palabras con ella

- ¿Por que?

-Bueno,creo que después de lo que paso allá en San Lorenzo me imagino que yo seria la ultima persona con la que querrá hablar

-Probablemente

-Pero no se,por un lado si lo pienso bien,no estuvo bien todo lo que le dije

-Pero viejo según tu eso era lo que sentías

-Lo se Gerald,pero ella estaba tan triste y decepcionada conmigo y con ella misma,no lo se creo que me pase con ella

-Arnold tu no la insultaste,solo le dijiste que no la amabas que amas a Lila, ¿No es eso lo que tu sientes?

-Si

-Entonces no te sientas mal,ella obvio que se iba a poner mal pero es mejor que le confieses todo lo que sientes a seguirle una falsa promesa de amor

-Es cierto,tienes razón,gracias amigo

-No me lo agradezcas

Mientras Helga y Phoebe comen su helado

-Ay Helga,nadie te va a reconocer en la secundaria

-No por mucho tiempo,hasta cuando pasen lista y digan mi nombre, ahí si sabrán quien soy

-Pero nadie lo va a poder creer,ahora debemos comprar tu nuevo guardarropa no mas ropa de chico,eres toda una chica

-Lo se amiga,espero que sea un buen cambio

-Lo sera Helga lo sera, apúrate con ese helado así iremos al centro comercial pronto

-De acuerdo

Así las dos amigas se pasaron toda la tarde comprando el nuevo guardarropas de Helga, algunas lajas,y maquillaje,Helga se sentía muy feliz con este cambio,solo se imaginaba a Arnold si llegara a verla justo en ese momento, así el ya no eligiria a Lila, según los pensamientos de Helga,mientras caminaban de vez en cuando algunos que otros chicos le decían cosas lindas o la silbaban cosa que a Helga le daba un poco de vergüenza

-Me da pena todo esto

-Calma Helga estas hermosa por eso te dicen cosas lindas

-Bien amiga,es hora de volver a casa

-Helga me imagino a tus padres cuando te vean

-Probablemente si me hagan caso,como siempre

-Pues no lo creo ahora eres otra,ellos notaran como creciste nada mas

Así las chicas llegaron a la casa de Helga y se despidieron y Helga entro a la casa donde su papa había llegado de su trabajo

-Ya llegue

-Olga,que bueno que llegaste tu madre estuvo hablando sobre ti...-decía Bob acercándose a Helga pero al verla no lo podía creer

- ¿Helga?, ¿Eres tu?

-No Bob soy otra

-No puedo creerlo

- ¿Que cosa?

-No puedo creer que seas tu,estas...bien

-Bueno gracias por el cumplido

-Oye Bob ¿No ha vuelto Helga?-decía Miriam mientras llegaba y también se sorprendio al ver a Helga,pero al mirarla algo no le gusto y frunció el ceño

-Mama!

-Helga!, Eres tu?

-No Miriam soy el hada mágica,claro que soy yo!

-Óyeme señorita,el que te hayas cambiado el estilo no significa que puedes contestarme de esa manera, De donde sacaste todo eso?

-Es mi nuevo guardarropa Mirian

-Nos pondrás en gastos niña,¿ Lo ves Bob?,esta niña hace siempre lo que quiere,siempre sacándome de quicio ayyy-Miriam se alejaba mientras que Bob sequedaba mirando a Helga nuevamente

- ¿Que tanto me ves?

-Lo siento Olga,pero te ves muy distinta

-Soy Helga,entiende H-E-L-G-A deja de llamarme Olga por Dios siempre es lo mismo contigo y Miriam, aunque haya cambiado sigues ignorándome después de decir eso agarro sus cosas y se fue a su habitación

-Oye espera que no he terminado contigo jovencita

-Pues yo si Bob

Helga se encerró en su cuarto enojada,puede que haya cambiado su look,pero las cosas en su casa siempre serán iguales

'_'Mi mama se enojo cuando me vio cambiada, ¿Me pregunto por que se enojara tanto conmigo?''_

Mientras en la cocina

-No puedo creerlo

- ¿Que cosa Bob?

- ¿Acaso estas ciega Miriam?,la ni a es muy linda,nunca me fije en eso

-Yo ya lo sabia,tenia que crecer y desarrollarse

-Oye, ¿Por que estas molesta?

-Me recuerda mucho ami,cuando tenia su edad era igual a ella so adora,risueña y muy alegre,pero después todo cambio

-Lo se Miriam,todos cambiamos,ahora ella es la que le toco cambiar

-Yo nunca volví a ser la misma,me arrepiento de muchas decisiones que tome

- Tu crees que yo no me arrepiento tampoco?,yo intento sacar a esta ''familia'' adelante,si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás muchas cosas hubieran cambiado para nosotros

Mientras ellos seguían el comedor,Helga se encontraba en su habitación muy pensativa observándose en el espejo

_''Dios si que estoy totalmente distinta,ya me esta empezando a gustar este cambio,ojala Arnold me viera ahora mismo,quisiera verlo,quiero verte Arnold,mi amorcito corazón''_

Esa noche Helga no quiso cenar,no tenia ánimos de verse con sus padres,por eso decidió ir a dormir temprano,cosa que hizo y concilio el sueño pronto pensando en Arnold como siempre lo hace solo que esta vez también se imaginaba cuando la vea con un cambio.

**Continuara...**

**Estimados lectores : Acá les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia,bien ahora Helga cambio su look y esta linda, ¿Que pasara con Arnold cuando la vea ahora toda cambiada?,eso pronto se sabrá como verán sigue teniendo una mala relación con sus padres,especialmente con su mama,eso mas adelante lo sabremos,bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo,perdonen la tardanza,prometo actualizar pronto otro capitulo mas,y bueno lean y dejen por favor comentarios que a mi me gustan.**

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	4. Descubriendo algo

**Capitulo 3:''Descubriendo algo ''**

Falta solo una semana para que las clases comiencen cosa que a Helga no le es de su agrado,mas aun que esta cambiada le da hasta nervios cuando la vean,las cosas en su casa no marchan bien su padre la ignora como siempre,y su madre se enoja mucho con ella por el mas mínimo detalle y su hermana vendrá en dos semanas de visitas con su esposo a darles una supuesta noticia de seguro sabrá que es.  
Un día de tantos Helga iba hacia la casa de Phoebe ya que esta la había invitado a merendar y después a comprar mas accesorios para Helga,cuando esta por salir se encuentra con su mama abajo

- ¿A donde piensas ir niña?

-Mama iré a lo de Phoebe

-Siempre evadiendo tus responsabilidades y huyendo de todo

-Mama no estoy huyendo tengo derecho a estar con mi amiga

-Ja,ese derecho lo tienes siempre ¿No es así ,no sabia que los derechos eran tan exigentes todos los días

-Bueno, mama ella me invito a a su casa y después haremos comprar

-Encima hay que aguantar gastos por ti,ay cuando maduraras eres una ni a caprichosa y muy berrinchuda

-Mama el que salga con mi amiga no me hace inmadura,ni caprichosa,jamas lo fui porque nunca me dieron nada

-Encima me contradices,ni a malcriada-dice Mirian dándole una cachetada

-Puedes pegarme todo lo que quieras,pero siempre te diré verdades,ustedes me ignoraron siempre,nunca me prestaron atención todo era Olga la perfecta,Olga la estúpida y todo eso,y ¿Miren como les paga?,se fue se caso y hace dos a os que no pisa esta casa recién ahora vendrá a visitarnos ahí tienen a su hijita la perfecta

-No hables así de mi hija,niña caprichosa y malcriada

-Claro defendiéndola a ella, ¿Y yo que mama?,dime

-Tu eres también mi...hija Helga

-Claro ahora soy tu hija,algo que nunca lo fui en 15 años, ignorándome y olvidándote que existo

-Anda reclamame reclamame que soy mala madre,puedes hacerlo,tu no te mereces ni que te hable,no mereces ni siquiera que seas como eres ahora,una mujerzuela que comete impurezas a los 13 años

-Mama a los 13 años me vino la menstruación y yo ni siquiera sabia lo que era gracias a ti,cosa que a Olga la habías preparado desde niña

-Tu siempre seras igual de malcriada,nunca cambiaras,cambiaras físicamente pero siempre seras la misma ni a malvada que hay dentro de ti

-Dímelo mama

- ¿Que cosa?

-Tu sabes, dímelo

-No,no se Helga

-Si mama,dime ¿Que te hecho yo para que me despreciaras tanto?,porque tu me desprecias,dime,anda dime, DÍMELO MIRIAN ¿QUE ES LO QUE TE HE HECHO YO?

-Nacer,eso es lo que hiciste,naciste,ese fue el mayor daño que me has hecho!-dice Mirian totalmente segura de lo que acaba de aclarar

Helga quedo muda,nunca imagino esa respuesta por parte de su madre,aunque no lo demostró la confecion que Miriam le hizo la hirió tanto que se quedo sin palabras.

-Estaré con Phoebe,nos veremos mas tarde-decía Helga sin reacion alguna,como sin vida ni sentimientos, todavía no caía de su asombre,por su parte Miriam no mostró ningún remordimiento alguno de lo que dijo,ni siquiera se despidio de ella solo cerro la puerta apenas salio Helga de la casa.

Ella caminaba metida en sus pensamientos jamas imagino lo que su madre le afirmo,ahora comprendía porque siempre la ignoraba y si quería llevarse bien le duraba un día y después se ponía peor,la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando por primera vez menstruo donde su madre la trato mal por primera vez y ahí fue cuando empezó a tratarla con desprecio

''_Ahora entiendo todo,Miriam nunca me quiso,pro mi culpa ella es infeliz,si yo le hize daño al nacer me hubiera abortado'_'-pensaba Helga mientras caminaba y unas lagrimas le salian de los ojos

Mientras en la casa de Arnold,el y su abuelo están viendo televisión junto con Ashley,Arnold esta muy pensativo,ya que había tenido un sueño raro,cosa que su abuelo y su hermanita se dieron cuenta

- ¿Que sucede hombre pequeño?

- ¿ Eh?, ah abuelo,no nada es que estaba pensando

- ¿En que?,si se puede saber

-En nada,en la escuela,quiero ver a Lila pronto

-Ah!es eso-decía el abuelo dudando de la respuesta de su nieto

-Abuelito Phill, ¿Que le ocurre a Arnold?, ¿No le gusta la película?

-No princesa,solo que tiene ganas de conversar a solas con su abuelo

- ¿Que?

-Si Arnold quieres conversar con este viejo,Ashley, ¿Por que no vas a ver esta linda película en tu habitación con la abuela?

-La abuela Gertie,siiiii-decía la niña mientras iba contenta en busca de su abuela

Una vez solos Arnold y el abuelo

-Dime Arnold, Que es lo que realmente te tiene pensativo?

-Esta bien, ¿Te acuerdas de Helga Pataki?

- ¿Helga?, ¿La niña ruda,de la uniceja?

-Si ella misma

- ¿Que hay con ella?

-Bueno, ¿Te acuerdas que te conté lo que paso en la jungla?,nuestras confesiones

-Si lo recuerdo Arnold,pero dime ¿Que paso?

-Bueno, últimamente con los nervios de la secundaria,me puse a imaginar como esta ella,y últimamente siento como un remordimiento de todo lo que paso,digo me confeso sus sentimientos dos veces y las dos veces la rechace no dejo de pensar en eso ni en ella,incluso pienso últimamente mas en ella que en Lila

-Sientes remordimiento por lo que paso ese día ¿No es así?

-Si abuelo,y me siento culpable, después de ese día la veía apagada,y cuando volvimos en la escuela no era la misma Helga que conocí me daba cuenta de eso,no es que me gusta que me ponga apodos pero cuando me llamaba por su nombre sentía algo raro,como si todo fuera tan frió y mas triste no se lo que me esta pasando

-Fácil hombre pequeño,sientes remordimiento y culpa que eso es lo que te hace sentir así

-No solo es eso abuelo hace días que tengo sueños con ella,hoy tuve un sueño donde ella era mi novia y yo la protegía y la consolaba de todo los que nos rodeaban,y lo mas raro que esos sueños no me incomodan,me gustan y quiero volver a soñarlos y no me molesta que sueñe con ella me gusta so arlo,es mas hace poco soñé algo parecido con Lila y no se no sentí lo mismo,era distinto,no era Helga, quería en el sueño que fuera ella, había soñado que ella era una princesa que vivía en un paraíso donde habían unicornios y pegasos y esas cosas y que yo luchaba a toda costa para estar con ella,debo estar loco

-No Arnold no lo estas

-Si lo estoy abuelo,yo no dije nada nadie pero desde ese día todo me confunde,siento que amo a Lila pero pienso como decepcione a Helga,y si quiero ser novio de Lila siento que es para evadirla,pero siempre en mis sueños me siento feliz cuando la veo y no quiero separarme de ella y eso a mi me gusta,y mucho,y no dejo de pensar en ella quiero que sea feliz,quiero disculparme a la vez por decirle todo eso,ay no se abuelo,me estoy volviendo loco

-No hijo,estas confundido,te estas dando cuenta que sientes algo por esa ni a

-Abuelo no,estoy confundido, no lo se,quiero ver a Helga,quiero hablarle,no se que me pasa, después de esa experiencia en la jungla,me sentí distinto mas frió y algo vació,tengo un gran vació,y a la vez quiero verla y que volvamos a ser lo de antes,no se que me pasa pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y hoy después de ese sueño en el que confesé yo mismo que la amaba fue lo que mas me confundió y me dio deseos de verla

-Arnold,temo decirte que sientes algo por ella,es mas yo diría que estas enamorado de ella

-No,no puede ser eso,no yo amo a Lila,bueno eso creo

-Sera mejor que des una vuelta y aclara tus dudas,pero ya creo saber lo que te ocurre

-Es una buena idea,nos vemos al rato abuelo

Arnold salio de su casa muy pensativo

'_' ¿Por que sueño mucho con ella,pero no me molesta?,nunca lo dije pero no debí tratarla así allá en San Lorenzo,hace rato que no la veo,pero no quiero verla y no se,siento ganas de verla y que me diga cabeza de balón quiero que me molesta y que me diga que me ama,me siento raro,pero quiero ver a Helga no porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella,Helga''_

Arnold seguía caminado igual que Helga,pero ninguno se dio cuenta que estaba uno en la vereda del frente del otro cosa que sumidos en sus pensamientos,solo coincidieron en una pregunta,_'' ¿Por que me pasa esto a mi?''_

Pero ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta y siguieron sus rumbos

Una vez que Helga llego a la casa de Phoebe,llego con su maquillaje corrido y los ojos rojos ya que había estado llorando

-Helga!-dice Phoebe haciéndola pasar

-Hola amiga

- ¿Que te ocurre?, ¿Por que vienes así?, ¿Estuviste llorando?

-Oh Phoebe amiga, abrázame que lo necesito-decía Helga llorando cosa que Phoebe se angustia pero la abraza hasta que se tranquiliza

-Helga,toma un vaso de agua y cuéntame ¿Que te ocurrió?, ¿Por que estas así?

Helga le cuenta todo lo que sucedió con su madre cosa que Phoebe se sorprende igual que Helga,ya que jamas pensó que Miriam haya dicho eso

-Dios Helga! yo nunca me imagine eso de Miriam

-Ya lo vez,ella nunca me quiso,el que yo naciera le hizo un daño a ella,eso fue lo que me dijo,sus palabras fueron esas

-Helga no se que decirte,nunca creí que una madre diría eso

-Pues créelo mi madre no se si llamarla madre me lo dijo,no se para que nací si no me quería,me hubiera abortado

-Helga no digas eso,ella debe saber que abortar es asesinar y no lo hubiera echo para no quedar con esa culpa sobre sus hombros

-No se hubiera arrepentido si lo hubiera echo

-Por algo no lo hizo, a lo mejor es como tu de estar a favor de la vida aunque sea un huevito peque o es una vida

-Pero me reclamo que yo nací esta bien no me aborto pero me hubiera dado en adopción alo mejor hubiera crecido en una familia que si me hubiera querido

-Por algo estas aquí y no te desmorones,hay casos peores,pero lucha y sigue adelante debes tener ganas de vivir,mas ahora que estas haciendo un cambio

-De estilo

-Y de personalidad Helga,sigue adelante,no te rindas yo te apoyare en todo soy tu amiga y te quiero como a una hermana Helga,cuentas conmigo para lo que sea

-Gracias Phebs,te quiero amiga eres la mejor,eres como mi hermana tambien ya que nunca tuve una buena relación con Olga

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo amiga

- ¿Sabes algo Phebs?

- ¿Que ocurre Helga?

-Hoy descubrí algo, descubrí que mi mama no me quiere y soy una de los no deseados

-Helga...

-No Phoebe no lo corrigas así es la vida y debo acostumbrarme a lo que me toco,es hora de madurar Phoebe,no debo llorar

-Helga,a veces es bueno descargarse no es lindo dejarse la amargura

-Lo se, pero igual

-Lo siento mucho Helga

-No te preocupes amiga, algún día todo va a cambiar lo se

-Gracias por quererme animar,lo necesitaba

Así las dos seguían conversando obvio que Helga estaba un poco mas animada,mientras Arnold después de su caminata llego a su casa y no quiso cenar,cosa que su padre y su abuelo entendían el porque,aun así decidió irse a su habitación y dormir temprano ni siquiera los llamados de Gerald contesto estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos respecto a sus sueños y su charla con su abuelo

''_Dios me voy a volver loco, ¿Por que no dejo de pensar en Helga?,Dios no se que me pasa''_

Arnold sigue pensativo hasta quedarse dormido,esa noche tiene otro sueño con Helga

**Sueño**

_Arnold se encuentra en el parque leyendo un libro era un día muy hermoso y soleado el parque era muy distinto al de la cuidad,con el césped bien verde muchas flores alrededor,juegos infantiles nuevos,y unos arboles muy lindos,unos momentos después aparece Helga saludándolo con un lindo beso_

-_Hola Arnold,veo que estabas leyendo_

_-Claro mi princesa,pero ahora me voy a concentrar en ti,tenia muchas ganas de verte_

_-Veo que estas de buen humor_

_-Por supuesto verte a ti siempre me pone de buen humor,mi ni a hermosa_

_-Oh Arnold dices unas cosas muy lindas_

_-Digo lo que siento Helga_

- ¿De verdad?

_-Si,te amo,te amo ,te amo,no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ,eres mi pensamiento en la mañana,tarde y noche,no puedo estar sin ti_

_-Yo tampoco puedo estar sin ti Arnold yo también te amo_

_-Te amo Helga siempre te ame,era muy tímido para confesártelo pero te amo y mucho_

_-Yo temia antes de que no me amaras Arnold pero siempre te ame también a ti no sabes cuanto..._

_Arnold no la deja terminar de hablar que la vuelve a besar, tomándola de la mano se besan apasionadamente mientras un grupo de pájaros blancos vuelan arriba de ellos_

_-Te amo Helga._

_-Y yo a ti Arnold_

_Ambos se abrazan y se siguen besando apasionadamente cosa que sus caricias tornan en un ambiente mas caluroso y excitante mientras aumentan los besos y caricias llenas de deseos nuevos_

**Fin del sueño**

Arnold despierta algo aturdido del sueño y muy feliz

_''Que lindo sueño ay Helga muero de ganas por abrazarte y besarte de esa manera, __quiero tocarte y no dejarte jamas''_

Arnold se sorprendió a si mismo de lo que decía pero tenia ganas muchas ganas de ver a Helga ese mismo día Arnold hizo un descubrimiento

''_Ya esta comprobado hoy descubrí que te amo,te amo Helga Pataki quiero que seas mía,exclusivamente mía, descubrí que yo te amo''_

Así completamente seguro de lo que sentía se dispuso a levantarse y prepararse para su nuevo día''

**Continuara...**

**Estimados lectores:Bien acá les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia,como verán por fin Arnold se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos,el nunca quiso admitir que ama a Helga simplemente un poco de sus sueños y su confusión hizo que se diera cuenta lo que siente,esto a veces pasa aunque no lo crean,pero me gusta crearles confusiones,pero ¿Que hará Arnold cuando la tenga a la nueva Helga en frente?,eso se vera,y también se habrán sorprendido la confesión de la mama de Helga,yo siempre pensé que Miriam no la quería a Helga mucho como a Olga,espero que no se enojen como la hice sufrir un poco a Helga pero lo bueno que tiene su duda algo aclarada,bueno les dejo el capitulo,y pronto voy a actualizar el siguiente espero que les haya gustado el capitulo,sino me pueden decirlo jaja,lean y comenten por favor que me gusta que me dejen comentarios.**

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	5. Aviso importante

**Aviso importante!**

**Quiero dar una disculpa si no eh publicado iba a hacerlo en estos días pero lamento informarles para los argentinos que están en el fanfiction lo saben,pero a los que no le digo que el 2 de abril una tormenta arraso en la provincia de buenos aires,dejando grandes inundaciones en algunas parte de la cuidad de buenos aires y en la cuidad de La plata,donde yo vivo,por suerte vivo en una parte de la cuidad alta,estas inundaciones dejaron a muchos sin vida,y muchos lo perdieron todo,por eso me ausente para ayudar a unos amigos míos que perdieron todo,lamento mucho dejar este aviso,ya que nunca dejo una historia colgada,pero espero que puedan entender,voy a actualizar lo mas pronto posible,lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes.**  
**A todos los argentinos del fanfiction si viven en zonas afectadas espero que todo le salga bien y lamento las perdidas.**  
**Sepan disculparme.**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	6. Reencuentros increibles

Capitulo 4: ''Reencuentros increíbles''

Ya era el primer día de clases,cosa que para algunos era el mejor de los días y para otros era de los peores.

Arnold se encontraba desayunando juntos a sus abuelos,padres,su hermanita y los demás huéspedes,estaba desanimado ya que hoy era el primer día de clases,pero a la vez tenia ganas de reencontrarse con ella,para poder contarle lo que descubrió,que era que la estaba empezando a querer.

-Oye Arnold,hijo, ¿Que te ocurre?

-Eh!,no nada papa no me pasa nada,debo irme que se me hará tarde

-Arnold,termina de desayunar

-Pero mama,ya tome café con leche

-Anda Stella,ya déjalo que vaya a la escuela,es su primer día de clases en la secundaria

-Pero Miles,el debe desayunar,el desayuno es la comida mas importante del día,ademas ahora que empieza la secundaria necesita mas fuerzas

-Pero si este ni o fuerzas es lo que le sobra

-Igual,y tu también desayuna Miles,ya veo a quien salio Arnold el no querer terminar de desayunar

-Si mi amor,tienes razón

-Ja Miles,te tienen muy corto jejee

-Pero Phill,es la verdad,deben desayunar bien para poder tener fuerzas para el día que les toca,especialmente Arnold que hoy empezara una nueva etapa

-Ay mama no me lo recuerdes por favor,no estoy con ánimos

- ¿Y eso por que hombre pequeño?

-No quiero empezar de nuevo las clases,mas ahora en secundaria,mas tareas,nuevas responsabilidades,nuevos maestros,encima el director es primo del director Warts

-Pero Arnold no tienes que tomarlo tan a pecho,esta nueva etapa sera nueva,ya veras que disfrutaras tu adolescencia,es una etapa muy linda ya lo veras

-Tu abuelo tiene razón hijo,ya veras que esta nueva etapa sera muy linda,esfuérzate en tus estudios y veras que todo lo demás sera espontaneo,tienes 15 años

-Esta bien,lo intentare,ya termine de desayunar debo ir por Gerald así tomamos el autobús

-De acuerdo hijo-decía Miles

-Adiós Arnold-dijo esta vez Stella

Arnold se despedía de todos y se iba rumbo a la casa de Gerald así los dos iban para la escuela juntos.

Mientras en la casa de Helga

Helga se estaba arreglando en su habitación,en esta ocasión se dejo el pelo suelto con una bincha negra con un moño al costado del mismo color,tenia un vestido sencillo mangas cortas a la rodilla de color rosa con un corazon brilloso en el pecho,llevaba puestas unas sandalias de medio tacón del mismo color que la bincha,se había puesto un ligero maquillaje sencillo que le hacia ver linda,parecía una muñeca.

Se miraba al espejo,todavia no caia que ahora era muy linda,mientras salia de la habitacion y se disponia ir a la cocina escucho a sus padres hablando

-Mirian, ¿Como pudiste decirle esas cosas a la niña?, ¿Acaso eres estúpida o que?

-Lo lamento Bob,no podía aguantármelo mas

-Pero debes controlarte Miriam,tampoco tirarles todas así de una

-No puedo mas,no la aguanto a ella,le dije la verdad,de que me desgracio la vida,nunca debió nacer

-Ya Miriam,te puede oír

- ¿Que?, ¿Acaso me vas a decir que eres feliz ?

-Pues claro que no soy feliz con esta vida que llevo

- Entonces?,tu sabes muy bien como era antes de que ella naciera,era feliz,muy feliz,pero ella tuvo que arruinarme la vida

-Cálmate Miriam,yo tampoco lo quería así,yo quería tener un hijo varón después de Olga,pero nació ella

-Para estorbarme ,porque desde que nació no hizo mas que estorbarme

-No se preocupen,porque no era mi intención estorbarles-dijo Helga apareciendo a la cocina

-Helga!-dijo Bob sorprendido,mientras que Miriam estaba callada sin importarle siquiera

-No digas nada,ya los escuche, ¿Y saben que?,yo no pedí nacer,eso debieron pensarlo ustedes,pero yo si quiero vivir y seguir adelante

-Se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela niña-decía Miriam fríamente

-Si adiós,me voy a la escuela-decía Helga sin ni siquiera desayunar,salio de la casa dando un fuerte portazo

-Vayanse al infierno!-decía Helga en silencio mientras se disponía ir a la escuela

Mientras tanto en el autobús se encontraban Anrold y Gerald que conversaban muy animadamente

-Viejo,hoy empiezan las clases y veré de vuelta a Phoebe

-Ay Gerald,la vez todos los fines de semana,por Dios

-Bueno Arnold cuando uno esta de novio siempre se extraña,ademas cuando tengas novia pensaras lo mismo que yo

-Lo que digas

-Es mas necesitas una novia urgente

-Por favor Gerald que no estoy de humor

-Como digas

Así seguían el trayecto del autobús donde iban subiendo todos los demás,cosa que Arnold y Gerald estaban saludando,cuando subió Phoebe no se sentó con Gerald ya que el estaba con Arnold y ella iba a esperar a Helga.

Así siguió el autobús y llego el momento en el que Helga se subió,cuando se subió todos quedaron viéndola boquiabierta,claro que excepto Phoebe nadie sabia que esa chica hermosa que acababa de subir era nadie mas que Helga,eso la tranquilizo un poco pero no mucho.

Al subir muchos le querian ceder el lugar pero ella se sentó junto con Phoebe,cosa que todos seguian viendola,incluso Arnold y Gerald

-Viejo, ¿Quien sera esa muñeca?

-No lo se Gerald ,debe ser nueva,nunca la he visto,parece muy linda

- ¿Linda?,es bella,es un ángel una princesa

-Gerald,que Phoebe te va a escuchar,tienes novia no puede decir eso

-Es que es la verdad,esa chica es hermosa

-Pues contrólate por favor

-Como digas Arnold,tienes razón viejo

Un rato después,el autobús hizo otra parada donde esta vez se subió una pareja,un chico y una chica.

La chica era de tez blanca ojos marrones y pelo a los hombres ondulado y casta o,mientras el chico era de tez blanca ojos verdes claro con el pelo corto y negro,ambos eran casi de la misma estatura debian medir 1,70,ella tenia la mirada muy seria,casi como enojada,y el tenia la cara mas simpática y era sonriente,ambos iban de la mano,y se sentaron en el único asiento disponible con la mirada de todos

- ¿Quienes serán esta parejita?-preguntaba Phoebe curiosa

-No lo se Phebs,la verdad no se quienes serán esos dos ni mucho me importa

-Hay Helga, ¿No te da curiosidad siquiera?

-No Phoebe para nada

-Como quieras

Así el trayecto siguió normal hasta que llegaron a la escuela,un edificio de dos pisos de color blanco donde muchos chicos iban y venían,quedaba a dos o tres cuadras de la primaria PS 118,así todos bajaron los que cursaban primer a os miraban a los veteranos que iban y venían los grupos que conversaban se reían y hacían de las suyas.

En ese momento todos se diriguian al auditorio que así se iba a presentar al director,cosa que todos fueron y se reunieron,la escuela por dentro eran las paredes pintadas arriba de blanco y abajo de negro y los casilleros eran grises y era muy distinto a la primaria el toque de esta nueva escuela,todos estaban en el auditorio reunidos,el auditorio era el único lugar igual al de la primaria PS 118 cosa que los novatos se alegraron por eso,en ese momento se acerco el director al estrado a presentarse.  
Este era un hombre alto flaco se notaba que tenia alrededor de 50 a os y tenia en el pelo algunas canas,con una mirada muy seria empezaba a hablar.

-Buenos días a todos,y sean bienvenidos alumnos,para los nuevos les doy la bienvenida yo soy el director Eliot Warts,soy el director de este establecimiento,amante del orden y la disciplina,y no me gusta que rompan las reglas del establecimiento,eso lo digo todos los a os,espero principalmente a los nuevos no verlos siempre en mi despacho seguido por falta de cumplimiento hacia las normas,solo les deseo buen comienzo de clases y en cada salón estarán las reglas anotadas,que seguían buen comienzo de clases,buenos días y bienvenidos a la secundaria PS 118,pueden empezar con sus actividades.

Así cada grupo iban a sus salones donde les tocaban,para mala suerte de los de primer a os era,que los alumnos de segundo año eran los mismos que los del quinto grado de la primaria PS 118,pero como ya estaban grandes muchos problemas no tendrían,eso era lo que mas los tranquilizaba,al fin cuando entraron al nuevo salón estaban todos esperando hasta que llega el profesor

-Buenos días-decía el profesor este era un hombre no muy alto cabello casta o y con unos simpáticos anteojos y con una sonrisa de humorista,tenia muchos rasgos que le hacían recordar al maestro simmons de cuarto grado de la primaria

-Bienvenidos alumnos de primero,soy el maestro Paul Testlar,sere su profesor de literatura,espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes que es lo que mas deseo,porque en esta materia mostrara la mente culta que tienen dentro y lo especial que pueden ser-decía el profesor sonriendo sin duda era como el maestro Simmons.

-Bien ni os pasemos lista así nos conocemos todos

Mientras que el profesor pasaba lista cada una respondía llego el turno de Arnold,Helga y los chicos nuevos,para que dijeran sus nombres

-Bien ¿Shortman Arnold?

-Presente señor Testlar

-Bien ¿Pataki Helga?, ¿Quien es?

-Presente señor Testlar,soy yo

En ese momento todos la quedan viendo,no lo podían creer que esa hermosa chica resultaba ser Helga Pataki,la misma Helga Pataki que iba con ellos a la primaria

- ¿Helga?, Ella es Helga Pataki?-decía Stinky sorprendido

- La misma Helga que conocemos?-dijo Sid esta vez

- Que le sucedio a su asquerosa ceja de oruga?-decía esta vez Harold

-Harold Berman esos comentarios están de mas aquí,que no vuelva a pasar

-Lo lamento,es que no puedo creer que sea Helga

-Así es soy yo,no me queden mirando como si fuera un extraterrestre que soy yo Helga Pataki

-Bien cálmense chicos!,sigamos que solo me faltan dos alumnos mas

-Viejo no lo puedo creer esa chica hermosa resulto ser Helga

-Gerald yo también estoy sorprendido

-Los misterios de la vida,y las sorpresas también, ¿Mira como Rhona y Lila la estan viendo?

-No puedo creerlo,es la primera vez que Rhonda siente celos de alguien,porque se le nota en su mirada,y mucho menos que ese alguien sea precisamente Helga Pataki

-Bien sigamos por favor-después de decir eso el profesor los dos se callaron y prestaron atención

-Bien, ¿Dapfne Smith?

-Presente señor Testlar-decía la chica nueva quien estaba en el autobús,todos la miraban ya que esta era nueva

-Bien,tengo entendido que usted es nueva en este grupo

-Así es,vengo de Nueva York,y me anote en esta escuela,no conozco a nadie

-Bien le deseo exito, a ver Quien me queda?, Dennis Petaki?

-Presente señor Testlar-decía esta vez el chico nuevo quien también había subido al autobús,a quien también todos miraban

-Bien usted también es nuevo,tengo entendido

-Así es,yo también vengo de Nueva York y tampoco conozco a nadie de aquí

-Bien le deseo suerte también,bien comenzamos con la clase y sean todos bienvenidos a esta nueva etapa

Así empezaron con la clase,cosa que todos todavía no podían dejar de asombrarse el nuevo cambio de Helga, y la llegada de la parejita nueva de Nueva York,todo definitivamente iba a ser nuevo para muchos,y Arnold recordó lo que su padre y su abuelo le dijeron esa mañana,que a lo mejor esta nueva etapa seria buena.

Así trancurrio toda la clase,en nuevas presentaciones y todo lo demás,hasta que por fin sonó el timbre del recreo

-Bien chicos especiales,pueden salir

Todos salieron al mismo instante al patio,que era un gran patio mucho mas grande que el de la primaria cosa que muchos se estaban integrando,muchos se volvieron reunir y recordar viejos momentos cuando estaban en la escuela primaria.

Arnold y Gerald se encontraban conversando sobre la clase y la secundaria.

-Oye Gerald,la chica nueva parece muy rara

- ¿Tu lo crees?

-No lo se pero es muy seria,algo callada

-No la veo rara para nada

-Hola-decía una voz proveniente de atrás que no era mas que Dapfne

-Hola-respondieron ambos mirándola

-No se preocupen,se que estaban hablando de mi,y eso es lo que doy a pensar a las personas de mi que soy rara,jjeje no se preocupen no me molesta,por cierto,soy Dapfne

-Hola Dapfne soy Gerald

-Hola, yo soy Arnold

-Un gusto conocerlos,somos compañeros,y la verdad no conozco a nadie de aquí

- Vienes de nueva York?-pregunta Gerald

-Así es

- Y por que viniste?-pregunto nuevamente Gerald

-Bueno,mis padres trabajaban junto con los de mi novio Dennis en una agencia muy importante de turismo y los trasladaron aqui

- Ese chico es tu novio?-pregunto esta vez Arnold

-Así es,Dennis es mi novio, ¿Y ustedes que onda?, ¿Andan con amoríos?

-Bueno yo no tengo novia ni nada-respondio Arnold

-Es una lastima,porque eres muy lindo, ¿Y tu tienes novia?

-Yo si es aquella chica que esta justo con la otra chica rubia,la de anteojos,la de rasgos asiáticos

-Ah,la que esta con la rubia plástica

- ¿Rubia plastica?-peguntaron ambos sorprendidos

-Si aquella rubial que ahora se les acerca mi novio,pareciera que fuera de plástico,es muy linda

-Si la hubieras conocido antes no dirías lo mismo

- Por que?

-Porque esa chica no era así de linda antes cuando íbamos en primaria

-No lo creo,pero si me lo dicen

-Es que es la verdad

En ese momento Dennis se acercaba a Helga y a Phoebe para saludarlas

-Hola chicas

-Hola-decían las dos al mismo tiempo

-Soy Dennis,somos compañeros de curso,y quería acercarme a saludarlas ya que no conozco a nadie aquí

-Hola Dennis yo soy Phoebe

-Hola yo soy Helga

-Un gusto

-Así que ¿ Eres de Nueva York?

-Así es,pero me mude aquí en esta ciudad

- ¿Y por que te mudaste?,si quieres contarlo claro-pregunto Phoebe

-Es que mis padres trabajan junto con los padres de mi novia ya la conocen a Dapfne en una agencia de turismo y los trasladaron aquí

- ¿Esa chica es tu novia?-pregunta Helga

-Así es,es aquella,la que esta hablando con esos dos chicos allá, Y ustedes tienen novios o que?

-Bueno yo si,es aquel chico,el de la remera del numero 33,el afroamericano

-Y yo no tengo novio

- ¿No tienes?,es raro una chica tan linda como tu que no tiene novio,no lo puedo creer

-Pues no lo tengo-decía Helga asombrada ya que nadie le dijo ese cumplido antes

-Es que eres muy linda

-Créeme que antes no lo era,mucho menos en la primaria

-Es normal que en la primaria uno no este bien desarrollado y que no se arregle mucho,pero ahora somos adolescentes nuestros gustos y nuestro cuerpo cambia

-Eso es cierto Helga

-Si puedes que tengas razón Dennis

Así pasaron el recreo cada uno conversando,tanto Dapfne como Dennis se iban integrando siendo dos mas del grupo,cosa que todavía Arnold y Helga no se cruzaron ni una palabra,incluso Arnold había hablado con Lila,pero esta vez quedaron como amigos ya que el comprendió que no la amaba como decía.

Después que termino el recreo,era la hora de matemáticas,y la profesora parecía una persona muy buena onda,así esa hora no era aburrida,luego llego la hora del almuerzo y todos se disponían a ir a la cafetería,que era una gran cafetería con mesas cuadradas muy grande y con lindos ventanales que daban al patio ,mientras Dennis y Dapfne se sentaron juntos en una mesa conversaban

-A mi Arnold y Gerald me cayeron bien

-Y a mi Phoebe y Helga tambien me cayeron bien

-Mira allí estan,invitare a Gerald y a Arnold a sentarse

-También a Phoebe y Helga

-Si-respondió Dapfne

Mientras tanto en la la fila Arnold por fin se pudo encontrar con Helga

- ¿Helga?

-Arnold!

-No puedo creerlo,eres tu,necesito hablarte

-No creo que podamos

-Helga necesito decirte algo que sucedió

- ¿Que es lo que quieres decir Arnold?,no creo que te importe hablarme

-Me importa y mucho,quiero hablarte a la salida de la escuela,por favor necesito hablarte

-Esta bien,si estas tan desesperado,en la salida en la puerta de la escuela

Después de decir eso se disponían a sentarse separados hasta que vieron como Dennis,Dapfne,Phoebe y Gerald los llamaban para que se sentaran,al principio lo dudaron pero al ver a ellos sentados juntos se disponían a sentarse con ellos,pero sin olvidarse que en la salida por fin iban a hablar.

**Continuara...**

**Estimados lectores: Perdón por la ausencia,tuve algunos cosas que hacer,actualice otras historias,pero prometí dejarle un capitulo,espero que lo disfruten,como vieron puse nuevos personajes,pero, Que pasara con ellos?, Serán parte de la vida de Arnold y Helga?,eso mas adelante se vera,y perdonen por la actitud de los padres de Helga,pero por un lado mejor que haya aclarado las cosas,les dejo el capitulo,disfrútenlo,dejen comentarios que me gusta recibirlos,lean y comenten.**

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


End file.
